Remake of After story of Love Hina Manga vol 14
by HunterX Chung
Summary: Its right after when Naru and Keitarou gets married! I remade it since i saw some errors. I will add more chapters and I just touch toned my chapters 1-9 ::Its been a long time since I updated! Ch. 10 is up!!::
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 (Chapter 1 - 5)  
  
(Hina-sou after the honeymoon; View of Hina-sou with an explosion)  
  
Keitarou - WAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Motoko chasing Keitarou with her sword)  
  
Keitarou - Wahaha why dose this always happen to me!  
  
Motoko - Urashima!! What did you do to Naru-san!!!  
  
Keitarou - Eh!?? Do you even know what a honeymoon means?!?  
  
Motoko - So you really did "it" with her!! I won't let your crime unpunished! Zanmaken ni no tachi itsusen!!  
  
(Keitarou flying threw the air)  
  
Keitarou - Wahh what is this?!? I'm married to Naru now and yet I still get beat up when I'm too close to her??  
  
(Naru place her hand on Motoko's Shoulder)  
  
Naru - Now now Motoko-chan it's all right, I did decide to be with him.  
  
Motoko - I-I'm sorry Naru-san  
  
Naru - Don't worry Motoko-chan, after all he is stronger than he looks.  
  
(Naru winks then walks away) (Motoko blushes)  
  
AHHHH!!! (Keitarou falls right beside Motoko)  
  
Keitarou - AHH sorry sorry!  
  
Motoko - Urashima Ill forgive you this time, but do anything else stupid then I won't go as easy next time.  
  
Keitarou - Eh? Well thank you Motoko-chan but I have to do my job as manager. Bye  
  
(At Kitsune's Shop) (On the manga Haruka gave the shop to them and Kitsune decided to inherited it)  
  
Kitsune - AH! Naru your back I see. So how was the Honeymoon??  
  
Naru - Well first we went to Todai Ruins while the red moon was there. Then we went to where aunt Haruka and Seta was staying at. Then finally we just spent the night there and looked around the Todai Ruins, after all he did give up the job invention for me a while back; I just wanted to return the favor.  
  
Kitsune - Ah I see well did you and Keitarou did "it" together?  
  
Naru - KITSUNE!!! It's non of your business!!  
  
Kitsune - Calm down calm down I was only joking.  
  
Naru - Oh yeah, how is Ema-chan doing?  
  
Kitsune - Oh Ema-chan is doing great now, I just can't help but to think that she reminds me a lot of the old Keitarou at times. However, her grades are doing pretty poorly. Hey! You're a teacher right? Why don't you tutor her?  
  
Naru - Well I guess so, it's been a while since I really tutored someone personally.  
  
Kitsune - I see you always have Keitarou on your mind, hmmm.?  
  
Naru - What..I.um..Yea..Yeah I do, after all he is my husband  
  
Kitsune - Hahaha well you better go Naru.  
  
Naru - Yeah thanks, I'll make sure that idiot won't cause anymore troubles.  
  
(Outside of Ema's sliding room door)  
  
Naru - Ah Ema-chan there you are.  
  
Ema - N-Naru-san Hello (bows)  
  
Naru - (smiles) Ema-chan you don't have to be so formal.  
  
Ema - Oh ok.  
  
Naru - Ema-chan I heard you grades are a little poorly now.  
  
Ema - (nods) (thinking to her self) "they been poorly ever since I came in here"  
  
Naru - Well I can help you as a tutor if you need it because I even got my idiot husband in to Todai after all.  
  
Ema - (Smiles) Oh its ok, Keitarou-san decided to help me already.  
  
Naru - (Smiles) Oh I see, he should be capable then.  
  
(Keitarou Pops out of Ema's door)  
  
Keitarou - Eh? What's taking so long Ema-chan? Ah Naru.  
  
Naru - Hey Keitarou how are you doing with her homework?  
  
Keitarou - (Embarrassed laugh) I kind of need some help.  
  
(Naru falls down)  
  
Naru - KEITAROU ITS ONLY JUNOR HIGH WORK!!  
  
Keitarou - (putting his hand on the back of his head) Yeah it's quite a while since I studied.  
  
Naru - You really are an idiot aren't you?  
  
Keitarou - Aw Naru come on it really is a long time since I studied.  
  
Naru - *sigh* I guess I have to watch over you so you wont make any more stupid mistakes.  
  
Nyamo - Keitarou!!  
  
Keitarou - Ah! Shinobu-chan  
  
Shinobu - (right fist up in the air) Senpai! Look closer!!  
  
Keitarou - Ahahaha I'm sorry Shinobu-chan and Nyamo-chan, you two still look so much alike.  
  
Su - Keitarou come play with me and my new invention!  
  
(Keitarou ducks for impact of a flying kick)  
  
Keitarou - Huh?? Where is the painful kick to my face? (Looks up) WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!!  
  
Su - That's my new invention Mecha Tama series 34.  
  
(Keitarou starts running)  
  
Su - Nyahaha come on Keitarou  
  
(Mecha Tama 34 shooting missiles)  
  
Keitarou - WHY ME!!  
  
(Keitarou running towards Motoko)  
  
Motoko - Oro? Ah Urashima I see you want a duel, very well then!  
  
Keitarou - Whaa!! Motoko too!?!  
  
(Combination of the missiles and Zanmaken ni no tachi itsusen) (Keitarou flying)  
  
(Everyone but Keitarou is in the hot bath)  
  
Shinobu - Naru-senpai?  
  
Naru - Yes Shinobu-chan?  
  
Shinobu - I'm just wondering how well your relationship is going with senpai?  
  
Naru - *sigh* it looks like everyone wants to talk only about us now.  
  
Shinobu - I'm sorry I'm sorry!  
  
Kitsune - Hmmm, could it be that Shinobu still likes Keitarou?  
  
Shinobu - IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!! I just wonder if it's going really well.  
  
Naru - Well if you really want to know, its going really great. He became a lot better than when we first met.  
  
(Naru remembers all the time when he comes in the hot spring when the girls was already in there and threw the hole in Naru's floor when she was changing)  
  
Naru - (Raised her fist up while shaking because she was griping to hard) At times I don't even know why I married such an idiot.  
  
(Keitarou runs in with a piece of paper pointing it while Tama-chan is on his shoulder)  
  
Keitarou - Naru I finally found the perfect hous..Eh?  
  
Naru - But some things never change!!!  
  
(Tama flies away since he knows what's coming)(Naru walks up and hits Keitarou in to the sky)  
  
Kitsune - Ohh haven't seen that action for a while.  
  
Shinobu - Senpai..  
  
Su - He's still a pervert.  
  
Motoko - He never learns.  
  
Ema - Wow she's strong.  
  
Mitsume - Ara Ara  
  
(In the living room)  
  
Kitsune - WHAT YOU'RE MOVING?!?!  
  
Shinobu - Naru-senpai please don't (tears in her eyes)  
  
Motoko - Even still can't you just let him move alone?  
  
Naru - I'm sorry everyone but we have to move to a different place so we can start..a..family. (Blushing and looking down) Beside this is a dorm so having a baby will be a huge hassle for everyone.  
  
Mitsume - Can you tell us where the new house will be at?  
  
(Keitarou walks in)  
  
Keitarou - It will be in Kyoto  
  
Everyone but Naru and Keitarou - KYOTO!!!  
  
(Keitarou wraps his right arm around Naru)  
  
Keitarou - Naru and I have decided to find a house at Kyoto because that's where me and Naru had our first date at..even if we didn't know because were kind of blinded.  
  
Su - That's boring.  
  
Motoko - But isn't this place where your two got married??  
  
Keitarou - Yes but like Naru said, it would be too much hassle for everyone if we had a baby. Also that's not the only reason, recently I got an archeology Job in Kyoto that pays really well and will not take all day away for my incoming larger family.  
  
Mitsume - But who would take care of Hina-sou?  
  
Kitsune - I can't because I have the tea shop to worry about.  
  
Keitarou - Well Shinobu-chan can do the cooking and laundry like always, Su- chan can be the mechanic, and Motoko-chan can do the cleaning.  
  
(Motoko brings her sword up to Keitarou's neck)  
  
Motoko - So I'm reduced to your maid?!?  
  
Keitarou - NO THAT'S NOT IT!!  
  
Naru - What he's trying to say is, that can you all take care of Hina-sou for us?  
  
(Motoko withdraws her blade)  
  
Everyone but Naru and Keitarou - Of course!!  
  
Keitarou - (Whispering to Naru) "How do you do that?"  
  
Naru - (Whispering to Keitarou) "It's a gift"  
  
(Both smiling)  
  
Kitsune - Oh when are you guys moving?  
  
(Naru turns to Keitarou)  
  
Keitarou - In about a week.  
  
(The next 5 days really had nothing other than Nyamo left, Keitarou had to do more work then he usually doses since he's going to leave, Naru was helping Ema-chan with her studies, Kitsune and Mitsume ran the tea shop together, Motoko was training and cleaning, and Shinobu was cooking)  
  
(Day 6)  
  
Kitsune - Alright lets have the famous Hina-sou Party!!  
  
Keitarou - It's been a while since we had one of those.  
  
Su - Where's the bananas?!?!  
  
Shinobu - Here they are.  
  
Su - Alright!! Shinobu you're the best.  
  
(Mitsume walks in with watermelons)  
  
Mitsume - Ara? Looks like you started with out me.  
  
Naru - Don't worry it just started.  
  
(Kitsune creeps around to get a bottle of sake)  
  
Naru - You never change do you, Kitsune?  
  
Kitsune - Come on Naru it's only a little, here drink up!  
  
(Shoves the sake to Naru's mouth)  
  
Naru - (Hick) uh..um....Kitsune spot that..you .  
  
(Naru pass out)  
  
Kitsune - Hmm that's right she never really tryed such a strong drink she already passed out too, maybe I shouldn't have done that.Oh well!! (Chugs the rest of the sake)  
  
(Keitarou walks in)  
  
Keitarou - Not again!! Kitsune why do you always do this?!  
  
Kitsune - Come here Keitarou, I'll show you how to really do it.  
  
Keitarou - EH?! Whaaa!!! I'm a married man!!!! (Tries to run away)  
  
(Kitsune grabs Keitarou's belt from behind)  
  
Kitsune - Come on Keitarou.  
  
Keitarou - NO WAY!! I CAN'T!!!  
  
(Mumbling on the floor still a sleep) Naru - Keitarou I love you.  
  
Keitarou - Naru  
  
Kitsune - (Slightly opens her eyes) (Let goes of Keitarou) Sorry Keitarou I guess I was REALLY drunk, hahaha. Well you better take Naru to bed; I don't think she's feeling to well.  
  
Keitarou - Yeah that's a good idea. Thanks Kitsune  
  
(Keitarou Picks up Naru and takes her to Naru's room) (Keitarou pulls up a chair and sit next to Naru and watch over her; then slightly doze off, leaning to the wall)  
  
(Naru opens her eyes and sees Keitarou sleeping)  
  
Naru - (Thinking) "That idiot, he didn't have to do that for me.Thank you Keitarou"  
  
(Naru falls back asleep)  
  
(Day 7) (Everyone outside of Hina-sou; as well as Keitarou packing the van)  
  
Keitarou - Well it was really fun here, but now we have to go to Kyoto. Thanks a lot everyone.  
  
Su - Keitarou come back soon so I can show you my new invention.  
  
Keitarou - ...  
  
Motoko - You better take care of Naru-senpai.  
  
Keitarou - Of course I will!  
  
Shinobu - Senpai...Thank you for everything. (Tears dripping down her face)  
  
Keitarou - Now Shinobu it's ok, we will comeback sooner or later.  
  
Ema - Thank you for your help Naru-san and Keitarou-san.  
  
Naru and Keitarou - Not at all. (Look at each other then smile)  
  
(Naru goes and hugs Kitsune)  
  
Kitsune - Alright you guys better go.  
  
Keitarou - Lets go Naru.  
  
(Everyone says their farewells)  
  
Naru - Bye everyone!  
  
Keitarou - Bye!  
  
(Everyone watch them disappear driving towards Kyoto.)  
  
(It's been 5 Years now!) (Let's see how much has changed in Hina-sou)  
  
Shinobu - Well Senpai said he's going to come back today in about 1 hour from now...But he seemed much different from before. Su should coming back from her country now. Hmm Motoko-san should be coming back with Su because she has to pick her up at the airport.Lets see Ema-chan will be coming back from Todai very soon...Kitsune-san and Mitsume-san is already here.so that's everyone!  
  
(Motoko and Su has arrived)  
  
Motoko - Hi were here.  
  
Su - Did they arrive yet?  
  
Kitsune - No not yet, they should be in a few minutes.  
  
Mitsume - Ah it's been a long time since we last saw them.  
  
Ema - I'm home!  
  
Shinobu - Ah Ema-chan your back.  
  
Ema - Did I miss anything?  
  
Shinobu - No, their still on their way.  
  
Ema - Oh good  
  
(A white van pulls up)  
  
Everyone - AHH there here!!  
  
Kitsune - I'm surprised that I didn't fall out of the sky.  
  
(Keitarou walks in with a 4 yr. old baby girl holding his hand)  
  
Keitarou - Hi everyone were here!  
  
(Keitarou was smiling but Shinobu noticed it's not a natural smile)  
  
Kitsune - Oh who is this little girl?  
  
Keitarou - She's my daughter named, Mieko.  
  
Shinobu - Huh where's Naru-senpai?!  
  
Kitsune - Yeah where is she?  
  
Keitarou - Well this is the reason why I came back all of a sudden.  
  
Keitarou - Naru is...gone. 


	2. Part 2 Chapters 6 though 9

Part 2 (Chapters 6 - 9)  
  
Everyone - WHAT!!?!?!?!!? What do you mean she's GONE!!!  
  
Keitarou - She went away.  
  
Keitarou - I'm so sorry.  
  
(Everyone is starting to cry)  
  
Keitarou - Huh? I guess I shouldn't let her go to America then.  
  
(Everyone falls down)  
  
Kitsune - You mean Naru's alive?!  
  
Ema - Thank goodness she's not dead  
  
Su - Keitarou you jerk!  
  
Mitsume - Ara thank goodness.  
  
Shinobu - Senpai how cruel!!  
  
Motoko - Urashima!! You bastard!! (Draws her sword)  
  
Keitarou - Whaa!! What's wrong with everyone?!  
  
Mieko - Daddy I'm scared.  
  
(Motoko now noticed the girl; she withdraws her blade)  
  
Motoko - You got out easy Urashima. But I am glad that Naru-san is alright.  
  
Kitsune - Keitarou you really shortened my life about 2 years now. But how come she's America?  
  
Keitarou - Oh its English training for her job.  
  
Shinobu - Senpai how you could scare us like that.  
  
Keitarou - I'm sorry Shinobu-chan, but it's been like a month now since she left.and I was really sad that she's gone for so long.  
  
Shinobu - Oh so I see, that's why your smile seemed unnatural.  
  
Keitarou - Was it that unnatural?  
  
Su - Yeah I noticed too!  
  
Keitarou - Ahaha I see well I finally understand how she felt when I left with seta-san long time ago. Um everyone, is it ok if Mieko and I stay here for at least 2 days?  
  
Su - Keitarou stay longer!  
  
Shinobu - Please senpai.  
  
Keitarou - Oh I can stay longer?  
  
Kitsune - Of course you idiot!! You're the manager, but how come at least 2 days?  
  
Keitarou - Well Naru told me that when she arrives tomorrow that she will stop by at Hina-sou first.  
  
Mitsume - You miss her that much?  
  
Keitarou - Yeah and so dose Mieko.  
  
Kitsune - So Naru will come here tomorrow huh? What a relief.  
  
Keitarou - You guys thought she was dead?  
  
Everyone - YES!!!!  
  
Keitarou - Oh haha I'm sorry.  
  
Keitarou - *sigh* it's been 5 years and you guys haven't changed one bit. Um do we still have the same room that Naru and I used still open?  
  
Shinobu - Why yes senpai, we still have that vacant.  
  
Keitarou - Great! You guys don't mind if we use that do you?  
  
Shinobu - Of course not!! Please go on ahead.  
  
Keitarou - Anyway did we have any more new people?  
  
Su - There were 3 new people but they all decided to leave.I don't know why though.  
  
Shinobu - THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TESTED YOUR INVENTIONS ON THEM!!!  
  
Su - Oh they didn't have fun??  
  
Shinobu - YOU WERE SHOOTING LASERS AT THEM!!  
  
Keitarou - Ahaha you really haven't changed at all. Well I'm going to bed. Come on Mieko lets go to sleep now!  
  
Mieko - Ok! Um daddy? Will we see mommy tomorrow?  
  
Keitarou - Of course I'm sure of it.  
  
Kitsune - (Thinking) "Keitarou really matured a lot now."  
  
(Morning)(Everyone crowds up Mieko, while she hides behind her dad)  
  
Kitsune - Whoa she looks so much like Naru.  
  
Keitarou - hahaha well Naru wanted her hair like hers.  
  
Su - You don't mind if I experiment on her, do you?  
  
Keitarou - DON'T YOU DARE!!  
  
Shinobu - Whaa she's so cute.  
  
Ema - I see that she's really shy, just like me when I first came here.  
  
Kitsune - Its ok Mieko come over here to your aunty, Kitsune. (Opens her arms out to her)  
  
(Mieko hides even more)  
  
Keitarou - Hahaha looks like she can what kind of person you are.  
  
Kitsune - Hey you stop that! I'm trying to be a good person now.  
  
Motoko - Don't lie I saw you drink a whole bottle of sake yesterday.  
  
Kitsune - Oh that.hahaha its..the vinegar you replaced my sake.  
  
Motoko - Don't lie.  
  
Kitsune - well I guess I did take a sip or two.  
  
Shinobu - I saw you chug it down!  
  
Kitsune - Whaa! Shinobu-chan saw too!!  
  
Keitarou - Hahaha Kitsune you never change.  
  
Motoko - Well its a real good thing that someone like Naru-san married you so your stupidity will dampen on the child.  
  
Keitarou - Motoko are you still mad at me!!  
  
Motoko - Of course I'm still mad at you! (Looks at the child) But it seems like you did something right for once.  
  
Keitarou - Well I'm really sorry that I didn't mail or even call you guys at all, but having a baby turns the whole world around.  
  
Ema - umm Keitarou-san what time dose Naru-san come back today?  
  
Keitarou - (Looking at his watch) I don't know.  
  
(Everyone falls down)  
  
Mitsume - Ok now lets get ready for a party!  
  
Kitsune - I second that!  
  
(Sounds like a door just opened)  
  
Mieko - MOMMY!!  
  
(Meiko runs up and hugs her mom)  
  
Naru - Eh?! Mieko what are you doing here. (She looks up) Keitarou!  
  
(Keitarou just smiles)  
  
Keitarou - Hi there, it's been a while hasn't it?  
  
Naru - Yeah it has.  
  
Shinobu - Hello Naru-senpai.  
  
Su - Naru!!!  
  
Ema - Naru-san again thank you for you help. If it wasn't for you then I don't think I would have made it to Todai.  
  
Naru - Ema congratulation.  
  
Mitsume - Ara, long time no see Naru-chan.  
  
Naru - Ah Mitsume it really has been a long time.  
  
Motoko - Naru-san I'm glad that your feeling well.  
  
Kitsune - Ah Naru, I'm glad that your back.  
  
Keitarou - Naru since we're on our vacation. I decided if we should stay here for a while and I also got our old rooms back for a while too  
  
Naru - Keitarou that's a great idea.  
  
Keitarou - Yeah I thought it would be nice to see them again and now that Mieko dose not cries all the time this would be a perfect time.  
  
Naru - I see you couldn't handle the house with out me, huh?  
  
Keitarou - What are you talking about I just got here yesterday.  
  
Kitsune - Anyway lets get this party started!!  
  
(After a couple of hours, Mieko is falling asleep.)  
  
Naru - Keitarou I'll go take Mieko to bed.  
  
Keitarou - Oh let me help you.  
  
(Keitarou's room) (Keitarou place down Mieko on the bed)  
  
Keitarou - She's so beautiful, thanks to you.  
  
Naru - Remember Keitarou I couldn't have done it alone.  
  
(Keitarou and Naru is about to kiss)  
  
Ema - Um Keitarou-san Naru-san can you...ahh I'm sorry!  
  
(Naru pushes away Keitarou; while he still has his eyes closed)  
  
Naru - No wait Ema don't go!  
  
Ema - I just needed some help on my homework.  
  
Keitarou - That's no problem.  
  
Naru - Keitarou I should get this, the last time you tried you ended up needing my help.  
  
Keitarou - Hahaha yeah well Ema-chan your better off with Naru.  
  
(Ema and Naru heads to Ema's room)  
  
Keitarou - *sigh* its really good to see her again.  
  
(Keitarou tucks and kiss Mieko)  
  
Keitarou - It's so amazing how close Mieko and Naru look a like.  
  
Familiar Voice - That's because Naru is Mieko's mother you moron.  
  
(Keitarou turns around)  
  
Keitarou - AH!!  
  
Keitarou - Ah! Aunt Haruka-san (Stands up)  
  
Haruka - Sara is with Su, something about a Mecha Tama 57 or something like that.  
  
Keitarou - Umm then where's Seta-san?  
  
Haruka - (Pointing at Keitarou) Right beside you.  
  
Keitarou - WHAA!! Seta-san how did you do that!!  
  
(Seta is sitting and looking at the baby with his right hand rubbing his chin.)  
  
Seta - Wow Keitarou this baby..Is this yours?  
  
(Keitarou falls down)  
  
Keitarou - OF COURSE SHES MY CHILD!!  
  
Seta - *shush* she's trying to sleep. So who's the mother?  
  
(Even Haruka fell down)  
  
(Before Keitarou could say anything; Haruka quickly hit seta with a fan) (Seta falls)  
  
Haruka - Well we better not wake the baby (Drags Seta)  
  
Seta - (With swirl eyes) That's right.  
  
Keitarou - That Seta never changes.  
  
Sara - There you are.  
  
Keitarou - Ah! Sara-chan!  
  
Sara - Have you seen my mother and father?  
  
Keitarou - Yeah just when to Naru's room a little while ago.  
  
Sara - Ok good, I really can't leave those two alone. So where is the baby?  
  
Keitarou - She's right here.  
  
Sara - Wow she is almost as cute as me when I was that young.  
  
Keitarou - I guess so.  
  
(Sara side kicks Keitarou)  
  
Sara - What do you mean you guess so!?  
  
Keitarou - I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Sara - Well I better go to my parents.  
  
Keitarou - Ok  
  
(Sara leaves)  
  
Nyamo - Keitarou.  
  
Keitarou - Oh..Nyamo right?  
  
(Nyamo nods her head.)  
  
(Keitarou and Nyamo walks to the hallway.)  
  
Keitarou - It's good to see you again!  
  
Nyamo - (nods) Its good to see you too.  
  
Keitarou - Wow your Japanese is great.  
  
(Su fly's in with her Tama 57)  
  
Keitarou - Oh crap!  
  
(Keitarou jumps to his room and clime up the hole.)  
  
Naru - Keitarou! What are you doing here?  
  
Keitarou - Sorry Naru, Su has her Mecha Tama chasing after me  
  
Su - Nyahaha sorry Keitarou. It's been such a long time since I did that so I couldn't resist. 


	3. Love Hina Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
(Morning in Naru's room)  
  
Naru - (Thinking) "Wow this room sure dose bring a lot of memories; I think I should go check up on Keitarou and Meiko."  
  
(Naru sees Keitarou out stretched with Meiko beside him.)  
  
Naru - *sigh* I really thought he would already been up and helping around Hinata-sou. (Naru stands up, then slips on the hole) Oh no! At this rate I would hit Meiko. (Naru struggles towards Keitarou)  
  
Keitarou - Nahh!! Naru what are you doing?!  
  
(Motoko runs in with everyone behind)  
  
Motoko - What happen...Urashima you have you own house to do that!!  
  
Keitarou - No wait Motoko its not what it looks like!!  
  
(Motoko sends Keitarou in the air with her attack)  
  
Keitarou - (Thinking while he's flying) I don't believe this!! This is the first day since 5 years and yet I still get beat up for no reason!  
  
(Meanwhile just out side of Hina-sou)  
  
???1 - Here it is!  
  
???2 - But would they mind? I mean this is a girls dormitory  
  
???1 - Don't worry a guy is already a manager here.  
  
Meiko - (rubs her eyes) Huh? Where's daddy?  
  
Naru - Uh..um..daddy is out for a walk, he should be back soon.  
  
Meiko - Oh  
  
???1 - Hello! Anyone here?  
  
(Shinobu walks out of the kitchen)  
  
Shinobu - EH!?!? Mei-chan!!  
  
Mei - It's been a long time hasn't?  
  
(Naru walks down from the stair way)  
  
Naru - Mei-chan! What are you doing here?  
  
Mei - Well onee-san I need to talk to Keitarou-san.  
  
Naru - Oh ok but Keitarou is out right now. Huh? Who's that guy beside you?  
  
???2 - My name is Areku Kawamoto, nice to meet you.  
  
Naru - Same here. Oh and Keitarou should be back soon.  
  
(Keitarou walks in the door way)  
  
Keitarou - Did some one said my name?  
  
Areku - AH! Mister your head is gashing out blood!!  
  
Keitarou - Huh? Oh it is, Naru can you get me a band-aid?  
  
Naru - Yeah yeah I got it.  
  
Areku - (Thinking) "Who..what the hell is he?!"  
  
Keitarou - So Mei-chan what did you want to talk about?  
  
Mei - Well Keitarou-san, my friend Areku needs a place to stay since his place is so far from Todai.  
  
Keitarou - Your at Todai?  
  
Areku - Yes it took me 3 years to get in. (looks down on the floor)  
  
Keitarou - ahaha don't worry! It took me about that long for me too.  
  
Areku - What really!! (Thinking) "Wow there really is someone like me!"  
  
(Kitsune walks in behind Areku and Mei)  
  
Kitsune - I think they have a boyfriend and girlfriend bond.  
  
Mei - Kitsune-san when did you get here!  
  
Areku - Eh?! girlfriend  
  
Mei - IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!  
  
Mitsume - But you two look cute together.  
  
(Both blushes)  
  
Mei - (angry look) I knew I shouldn't help you!  
  
Areku - Aw come on don't be like that.  
  
Mei - Get away from me! I'm going back to my room.  
  
Keitarou - (Thinking) "Huh? Her room? Oh that's right she's in Todai as well, guess she moved in here a while ago"  
  
Mitsume - Ara? Was it something I said?  
  
Keitarou - (Thinking) "Mei-chan is really becoming like Naru, even though they are not really related, she really acts like Naru when I first met her." Hey Areku-kun  
  
(Areku just looking on the floor with a depressed cloud above his head)  
  
Keitarou - Areku why don't you stop by to my room when you're feeling better.  
  
Areku - Huh? Oh alright.  
  
(Later on in Keitarou's room)  
  
Areku - Keitarou-san?  
  
Keitarou - Oh Areku-kun there you are. So I heard you wanted to live here, huh?  
  
Areku - Yes Keitarou-san, but I really don't have any money so I was hoping I can work around here for my stay.  
  
Keitarou - Oh that's perfect then, you can be the manager while I'm gone.  
  
Areku - (shocked) me?  
  
Keitarou - That's right but I must warn you though, if you have a nasty mind that want viewing pleasure then this place is not it! Trust me on this Areku-kun.  
  
Areku - Oh don't worry about that then Keitarou-san, I'm not like that.  
  
Keitarou - Good, because these girls will punch you so hard that they might kill you.  
  
Areku - Eh? Are you serious?!  
  
Keitarou - No joke, take my wife as an example. She and I met in this dormitory, and let me tell you she was not happy that I became the manager. See that plastered wall? That's a hole that my body gone threw from my wife's punch about 9 years ago.  
  
Areku - (sweat drop behind his head) "And here I thought I was the only man who had that kind of problems"  
  
Keitarou - Oh by the way Areku-kun do you have a crush on Mei-chan?  
  
(Areku is on shock)  
  
Areku - H-How did you know!?  
  
Keitarou - It was more of a guess actually, because me and my wife use to be like that when we just met a long time ago.  
  
(In Naru's room)  
  
Naru - Mei-chan? How come you brought Areku to here where you live? (with interest in her tone)  
  
Mei - Onee-san! Its nothing like that! I don't like that moron!  
  
Naru - Who said anything about liking him??  
  
(Mei blushes then gets up)  
  
Mei - I'm leaving  
  
Naru - Mei-chan wait there's a hol...  
  
Mei - Kyaa!!  
  
(Mei falls bottom first on Areku's face)  
  
Areku - (Opens his eyes and sees a white cloth on this face then relize) Ahh!! I'm sorry Mei..uhaaa!!  
  
(Mei delivered a strong punch to Areku)  
  
Motoko - (sensed something) That feels like Naru's Ki energy!  
  
(Motoko walks upstairs to find a boy on the floor with blood on this forehead)  
  
Areku - (Swirls in his eyes) They...were white  
  
(Mei stomps all they way to her room)  
  
Keitarou - Yikes she's just as strong as Naru.  
  
Naru - Wow she's a lot strong then I thought. 


End file.
